Demi-Immortal Institute
Demi-Immortal Institute is one of the peak existences within the Rich-Lush Continent, it’s prestige and power is only exceeded by the ruling dynasty, the Sage Ancestor Dynasty. History The Yanhaven is one of its vassal states. The mayor can hide any truth from the masses with ease and is able to administer anything he wants. All the aristocratic families in the cities are controlled by him, and even the lands surrounding the capital fall under his jurisdiction. Students Ranks To raise in rank students can either pay an appropriate number of contribution points or attain the correct cultivation level. * Freshman students - Are in the 8th phase of Qi Sea Realm or lower. * Outer campus students '- Are in the 9th phase of Qi Sea Realm. * '''Inner campus students '- Are in the 9th phase of Qi Sea Realm. * '''College of Elite Students - Are in the Lifeseizing Realm. * Conclave Students -''' Are in the Quinary of the Lifeseizing Realm or higher. * '''Holy Neophytes - Are in the Legendary Realm. Elders Academy of Sage Studies Elders These Grand Elders administer the Academy of Sage Studies where students apply to join the College of Elite Students (Ranked highest to lowest in terms of ranking) # Elder War-Soldier # Elder War-Glory # Elder War-Hero # Elder War-Power # Elder War-Gallant Other Elders * Grand Elder Godhawk * Three Pure Yang Elders ** Master Jade-Yang * Seven Preheaven Masters ** Master Jadecrux ** Master Kilocrux ** Master Macrocrux ** Master Goldcrux * Grand Elder Feat-Virtue - Runs the Hall of Feats and Virtue Students Holy Neophytes * Crown Prince * Master Wind Gentleman * Unparalleled Lightning * Huang Hou * Yun Hailan * Yang Qi * Yang Susu Conclave Students * Lei Tao * Yuan Kun * Qu Ling * Xie Feng * Qin Hui College of Elite Students * Chu Tiange * Gu Fenxian * Ouyang Hu * Song Haishan * Liang Dong * Li He * He Jili * Hua Yinhu Inner Campus Students Outer Campus Students Fresh-Man Students (Yet to be categorized) Help the wiki by sorting these characters into their respective student ranks according to the current DeathBlade translated chapter. Societies * Crown Prince Society * Divine Ability Society * Truth and Reason Society * Five Lightnings Society * Moonfire Society * Gentlemens Society * Sage Monarch Society Courses There were all sorts of courses available in the Demi-Immortal Institute. Low-level students have to pay with merit points to attend classes. * Cultivation ' * '''Meridian theory ' * 'Vital energy classification ' * '''Pill concocting * Equipment forging * Demonlings and Devillings * Alternate dimensions - Class available for Elite Students Places * Hall of Feats and Virtue - Where Students exchange merit points. * Minorcosm World - Where Holy Neophytes students and Elders above Legendary Realm reside. * Academy of Sage Studies - Where Students go to advance category. * College of Elite Students -''' Where Elite students reside. * '''Heaven Lode Mountains - Where Conclave students and Elders in the Lifeseizing Realm reside. Category:Organisations Category:Academies Category:Institute